


Shadowhunters Guilty Pleasure One Shots

by VOlympianlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Clothed Sex, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Morning Sex, Needles, Phobias, Public Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: A collection of one shots that I write while procrastinating on other things. Like that Malec fairytale thing, or that novel I'm supposed to be working on.





	1. Meet Cute (MagnusxAlec)

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a prompt I saw on Pinterest that caught my attention and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I wrote that one shot and proceeded to look for more prompts in order to procrastinate on other writing by writing something else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt went something along the lines of "I've been waiting for my douche of a boyfriend to show up for ages and people are starting to stare. I'm about to leave out of embarrassment when you slide into my booth apologizing loudly about traffic. I stay and we actually have a good time and you ask me out for real after the night is over.

 

Alec tapped his foot rhythmically against the floor, trying his hardest to ignore the stares coming from the nearby table. He glanced at his watch and winced, crushing the serviette between his fingers.

 

The waitress looked like she was about to come over for a third time and he _really_ did not want tell her again, that he was waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

 

They had agreed on this date ages in advance as Raj was always busy with his internship at the law firm. Alec nibbled his bottom lip and picked up his glass, drainingthe last drops. His fingers tapped the table and he glanced over at his phone, hoping for a message or any sign of an update from his boyfriend.

 

“May I take your order sir?” The waitress’ smile looked sympathetic and heat crawled along Alec’s cheeks. He knew he was flushing as he waved his hand, trying to look dismissive.

 

“Ah, no, thanks. I just need a little more time, sorry.” He forced the corners of his lips into a smile and the waitress nodded before walking away, her heeled shoes clicking on the floor.

 

Alec exhaled sharply and folded his hands tightly together. He glanced at his watch again, reaching over to tap at his phone.

 

It was already a little over an hour.

 

The couple seated at the table nearest to him was looking over, their faces apologetic. The girl leaned forward and whispered something to her partner and Alec caught the tail end of her sentence.

 

_“-poor thing.”_

 

He hunched his shoulders, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He did not know that people had noticed. Alec ran a hand through his dark hair, glancing out of the window once more.

 

There was still no sight of Raj in his pristine black suit walking up to the diner.

 

Sighing, Alec reached for his phone and wallet. He was just rising to his feet when a man slid into the booth exclaiming loudly, “I’m so sorry I’m late, sweetheart. Traffic was an absolute nightmare.”

 

Alec stared.

 

The man in question was Asian, his skin golden and tanned. He was wearing a turquoise shirt folded with gold and his nails were painted a dark burgundy. Pale gold streaks ran through his dark quiffed hair and he was possibly one of the most attractive men Alec had ever seen in his life.

 

He opened his mouth and the man lowered his voice.

 

“I’m Magnus. Just play along.”

 

Alec blinked once, and twice before he was sitting down again. Magnus reached across the table and covered his hand with his.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely and Alec laughed.

 

“It’s alright. You showed up in the end, that’s what matters.” He said, gently thumbing over Magnus’ hand. His skin was smooth and warm and Alec smiled to himself when Magnus raised his eyebrows.

 

He turned to the waitress who had hurried up to his table the moment Magnus had settled down, pen and pad of paper in hand. She was smiling as she asked them for their order and when Alec sneaked a glance in the direction of the table beside him, the girls too, were smiling.

 

The red haired girl gave him a subtle thumbs up and Alec flushed when she mouthed, _he’s hot_ to him. He jerked his head back around just as Magnus finished placing his order, turning apologetic golden eyes back to him.

 

“Were you waiting long?” He asked quietly and Alec glanced at his phone.

 

“Something like that.” He muttered and the man’s lips pulled down into a frown.

 

“I’m truly sorry.” He patted Alec’s hand again and Alec gave him a soft smile.

 

The waitress returned with their food and they dug in, exchanging quiet questions and commentary over their dishes.

 

Magnus, Alec soon found out, was a fashion designer, which explained his outfit and his style of dressing. He was currently also interning at a prestigious fashion company and close to securing a permanent job there.

 

He was also the funniest, most genuine guy Alec had met in a long time, making the occasional sarcastic joke and showing interest when Alec talked about his job at his family’s business.

 

It was more interest than his own boyfriend had shown in him for a long time and Alec found that he was really enjoying Magnus’ company more and more as the night wore on.

 

“Can I, um, have your number?” They left the diner together, having split the bill between them. The rain had stopped and the sky sparkled with stars starting to peek out from behind the clouds.

 

It was the first time Alec had heard Magnus stutter all night, and he flushed, hand moving to his back pocket where his phone was. His other hand scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

 

Before he could answer however, his phone rang loudly and Magnus stepped away from him, expression clouding. Alec glanced at him, then at the ‘Raj’ lighting up his phone screen.

 

“Give me a second. Don’t... don’t go anywhere okay?” He made sure to meet Magnus’ eyes and only after the man gave him a tiny smile, did he pick up the call and walk a few meters away.

 

“Alec! I hope you are still at the diner? I just finished work, care to join me?” Raj’s voice filled his ear and Alec shook his head darkly.

 

“I’ve already finished, Raj. You could have called, or texted. We planned this in advance. You have no excuses anymore. I’m breaking up with you. Right now. We’re over.” Without waiting for his now ex boyfriend to answer, Alec hung up.

 

He squared his shoulders, inhaling deeply before walking back to where Magnus was still standing, fiddling with his phone.

 

“Here,” Magnus blinked up at him in surprise at the proffered phone and Alec smiled fondly at him.

 

“Your number, can I have it?” He asked and Magnus’ face positively lit up. He punched in his number and seconds later, his own phone rang.

 

“Here, next Friday?” He asked hopefully and Alec bent, brushing a kiss against his cheekbone.

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	2. Distraction (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A has been teasing Person B _all_ day. Whether it be slapping their ass, whispering things in their ear, or kissing them in their most sensitive places. Person B finally gets sick of it and pins A against a wall. B whispers in their ear. _"You better stop."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't the most well executed but I saw this and really wanted to write it, so here it is! I know it's supposed to be a wall but the bed was closer, so *wink*

 

“What the hell?!” Alec yelped at the sudden smack on his bum. He spun around to see Magnus walking away, looking like the perfect angel, his face the picture of innocence.

 

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” He asked innocently and Alec rolled his eyes, turning back to the pan containing their scrambled eggs.

 

He stirred the eggs as Magnus opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice. A hand brushing against the swell of his ass made him jump and nearly drop his spatula, turning piercing eyes onto his boyfriend, who had reached around him to grab a mug.

 

Magnus merely raised his eyebrows and wiggled the mug in the air.

 

“Just getting this. Do you want any?” He asked and Alec sighed through his nose. Magnus was impossible. He shook his head and his boyfriend shrugged, moving away to pour his orange juice.

 

-

 

“You look really pretty today.” Alec shivered when hot breath brushed against the shell of his ear, a hand trailing down his side. He was trying to focus on his homework, math equations and sums swirling around his mind. But Magnus had decided that he was done with studying and was currently half draped over him, mouth pressed against his ear.

 

His grip on the pencil tightened when Magnus’ hand slid lower, slipping under his shirt to press against his skin. He heaved a sigh of exasperation and turned his head, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

 

“If you’re so antsy, go get us some food. I’m starving.” He mumbled and Magnus pouted, dropping his head to press a kiss along the curve of his neck. Alec stifled a groan when teeth dug into his skin, a tongue swirling over the spot gently.

 

“I’m lazy.” Magnus mumbled against his neck, kissing up to his ear. He blew out his breath and Alec shivered, dropping his pencil to turn around fully.

 

“Stop that. I need to get this done. Go get us some food or something.” He poked Magnus’ stomach hard and his boyfriend huffed, pulling away. Lips pressed softly against his forehead and then he was gone, leaving behind only the scent of his cologne.

 

Sighing, Alec turned back to his work.

 

He was still at it when Magnus returned, bags of food in hand. Alec tilted his head back, gasping in surprise when lips attached to his neck, teeth scraping against skin.

 

“Stop it, Magnus,” he gritted out, trying to ignore his needy boyfriend draped over him. Magnus ignored him, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw, sucking a hickey lazily at his shoulder.

 

“Magnus.” Alec muffled a shout when hands slid under his shirt, moving unbidden towards his chest. His writing stuttered and the pencil scrawled over the page when Magnus thumbed at his nipples.

 

He stumbled when Alec shoved his chair back, spinning around so fast he barely even saw him move. Large hands propelled him backwards and the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, his body falling hard onto the mattress.

 

“Alec…” Magnus gasped when his hands were snatched up and Alec was leaning over him, caging him in with his body and pinning him down with a hard stare.

 

He squirmed, flexing his hands uselessly in Alec’s grip. Hot breath tickled his ear and he squirmed some more, gasping out in surprise.

 

“You need to stop.” Alec growled and Magnus could not help himself. His cock twitched in his pants and he mewled softly, pupils blowing out in lust. His legs spread apart and Alec climbed on top of him, pressing his wrists to his chest.

 

“Are you going to stop?” He murmured and Magnus groaned in reply. Alec raised his eyebrows, wiggling playfully.

 

“You tease.” Magnus gasped, his hips bucking against his weight. His fingers flexed and reflexively, Alec’s grip tightened, pinning him securely to the bed. Alec bit his lips, thinking quietly for a moment as Magnus began to shift beneath him, trying to get some much needed friction on his cock.

 

He bent over him, swallowing his moans with a heated kiss. Magnus’ toes curled with pleasure as Alec pushed him higher up the bed, keeping their lips attached.

 

A tongue licked into his mouth and his knees turned to jelly. Alec nipped at his bottom lip lazily, bringing Magnus’ arms above his head and pinning them against the mattress.

 

Magnus bucked, his hips moving jerkily into thin air when Alec released him, leaning over the bed to rummage in the bedside drawer.

 

“Stay down,” The commanding tone made him freeze and he dropped back down onto his back. “Hands.”

 

Magnus mewled when Alec returned to him, a large hand curling around his wrists again. His free hand tugged at his T-shirt and yanked it off, leaving Magnus shirtless. Magnus clutched at the headboard, moaning helplessly as Alec kissed down his neck, marking him with his teeth.

 

He was just about to demand that Alec take his shirt off when there was a click and cold metal against his skin.

 

‘Seriously?” He gasped when Alec pulled back, grinning smugly. He tested his bonds and groaned when found that there was no give to them at all. Alec rubbed over his erection and he let out a loud moan that had his boyfriend laughing.

 

“I still have a few more equations to solve and I can’t have you distracting me.” Alec shrugged when Magnus glared, his hips jerking helplessly. He bent and dropped a kiss against Magnus’ tented trousers before winking.

 

“I’ll reward you later for the food.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	3. Kidnapping Royal AU Part I (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get kidnapped. It turns out that Alec isn't the smart one in the relationship after all.

 

“Magnus, Magnus stop moving!” Alec gritted out. He shoved his shoulders back, slamming hard against his partner’s back.

 

Magnus let out a helpless whine and settled down. Their captors had deemed the lord far too noisy and had shoved a knot of fabric roughly into his mouth before leaving them in the darkness.

 

It was his fault really, for smart talking the men that had been manhandlingthem into a nondescript apartment building.

 

The floor was made of stone and the dampness seeped right through Alec’s pants. It was freezing in the cellar. He was uncomfortable, the rope chafing against his skin whenever either one of them shifted.

 

Magnus muttered something unintelligible and squirmed again, arching his back and pulling at his hands.

 

“What is it?” Alec swore when the rope rubbed against a sore spot on his wrist and twisted, trying to turn to see Magnus’ face.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at him, grunting as he tipped his head in the direction of the bottles of wine stacked up against the wall. Alec stared at it.

 

They were in a wine cellar, so what?

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking about having a drink when you’re literally tied to me.” He said incredulously, pushing back just as Magnus managed to get his feet under himself.

 

Magnus let out a muffled curse when he fell on his ass, groaning in pain through the gag. He turned his head, giving Alec his best death glare. Alec glared back when he gestured at the wine again, making muffled grunts and moans against the gag.

 

“Y’know as much as I love hearing you gagged, _now is not the time._ ” Alec said seriously and was proud to see Magnus’ eyes widen a fraction. His boyfriend jerked against him, struggling to his feet and forcing Alec with him.

 

Magnus made another series of muffled sounds and started walking towards the wine bottles, dragging Alec along. The prince could only follow along as Magnus pulled a bottle out of its place.

 

He jerked back in surprise when he felt Magnus loosen his grip on the bottle, cringing at the loud ‘crash’ reverberating through the cellar as the bottle shattered, the sickly sweet smell of fermented wine spreading through the air.

 

“What- oh!” The ingenuity of the idea finally struck him and Alec could have kissed him. He stuck with carefully manoeuvring around the broken bottle, dropping onto his knees with Magnus behind him to pick up at a sizeable piece. The kissing could wait.

 

He could hear Magnus wince and guessed that the glass must have cut him by accident.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled and Magnus made a soft sound, staying completely still. He could feel the trickle of blood against his hand and winced inwardly as he began sawing at the rope, careful to avoid Magnus’ wrists. The wine soaked into his trousers and he cringed as the fabric clung to his legs.

 

The progress was slow, as the rope was thick and rough and his wrists hurt from working at the angle. Magnus made him swap over, when he was getting tired, picking up a shard of his own to continue at the notch he had made.

 

It was gruelling work but Alec heard Magnus make a noise triumph and felt the rope give. He pulled hard, and the ropes unravelled, Magnus moving to pull the gag out of his mouth.

 

“I must say, Alexander, that I expected you to have figured this out before me.” He said sarcastically and Alec rolled his eyes, turning his wrists gently to loosen the tight muscles.

 

“I liked you much better with that gag in your mouth,” he replied, just to see Magnus’ eyes widen. He caught his wrists gently before the man could say another word, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket.

 

Magnus watched Alec pressed a kiss against the cut in his wrist, wrapping it tenderly in his handkerchief. The action made him swallow back the cutting remark he had been about to make and allow the prince to pull him closer.

 

“Still think it’s a good idea to go sneaking out of the palace without guards?” Alec whispered softly as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, Magnus making an incredulous noise against him.

 

“Seriously? We need to get out of here.” He said and Alec grinned, patting his ass gently.

 

“That’s my boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just for fun and honestly, it was supposed to be a spy AU but turned out to be a Royal's one. Oh wells, I'll write that spy one eventually.
> 
> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	4. Kidnapping Royal AU Part II (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous drabble

 

The moment he set foot into Alec’s bedroom, Magnus knew he was in trouble.

 

That still did not stop him from shutting the door carefully behind him, sliding the bolt in place. 

 

His body tingled as he walked towards the bed, Alec’s eyes dragging slowly up and down appreciatively. 

 

“Good evening,” he whispered and Alec grinned at him, his smile almost feral.

 

The moment he sat down, he pounced.

 

Magnus laughed, a high clear sound of delight as Alec tackled him onto the bed, their bodies pressed together.

 

Large hands closed around his wrists and he gasped when a knee slid up between his legs.

 

“You looked so hot just now, when you beating up that man,” a hot breath brushed against his ear and Magnus shuddered, his back arching instinctively into Alec’s.

 

Alec was grinning as he closed the gap between their mouths, his grip on Magnus’ wrists growing tighter.

 

Magnus bucked his hips when a spike of pain shot down one wrist, the one where the glass had cut him, a low moan escaping him even as Alec kissed him harder, swallowing his sounds.

 

“You like the pain,” Alec murmured as they drew apart, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. Magnus stared at his reddened lips, transfixed. He only moved when Alec squeezed his wrists again, and the jolt of pain was enough to have him hardening in his trousers.

 

“Alexander-“ The words are abruptly cut off when Alec moved his leg, his knee brushing up against the tent in his trousers. Magnus keened, his hips jerking as he tried to gain more friction on where he needed it most.

 

Alec wrapped both his wrists in one hand, and pushed, _hard._

 

Magnus’ cheeks flushed at the sound that escaped his lips, desperate and deprived. He squirmed, pulling at the hand that pinned him so securely to the bed.

 

There was a shit eating grin on Alec’s face as he sat back on his heels, watching his boyfriend struggle beneath him.

 

“You _liked_ that,” he grinned and Magnus huffed, fingers clenching and unclenching in his grip.

 

“And _you_ said you liked hearing me gagged,” he retorted, watching Alec’s face flush with satisfaction.

 

His embarrassment only lasted a brief moment before his eyes were blowing wide, his mind recalling the positively sinful sounds that Magnus made.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

With one last squeeze, Alec released him, sliding off the bed gracefully.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Magnus mumbled as he watched him go, rummaging around his wardrobe for a scarf.

 

“That’s a good death, I hope,” Alec quipped back, turning around with a smile of triumph.

 

Magnus’ mouth dried.

 

Alec stalked back to him, neatly folding the cloth into a square.

 

“Open up,” he ordered, looking every inch the prince that he was. Magnus did as he was told obediently, Alec’s long fingers curling around his jaw.

 

His head beat fast in his chest as the wad of cloth was pushed into his mouth, pinning his tongue. Alec wrapped another scarf around his head and Magnus moaned when the knot settled.

 

The prince’s eyes darkened as he leant down, pressing a soft kiss against his nose.

 

“Let’s get started.” He whispered, the words sending Magnus’ pulse racing.


	5. Cuddles (Naked) (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the NSFW challenge.

“Mmm,” Alec had not intended to wake his boyfriend, but Magnus was such a light sleeper. He winced as he slid back into the bed, pulling the covers over them. Magnus snuffled adorably and one golden eye cracked open to look at him grumpily before squeezing shut again.

Before he could apologize, Magnus was crowding up against him, snuggling into his arms. Alec pressed a soft kiss against his hair and Magnus mumbled something incoherent into his neck.

“Did you say something?” He asked gently and Magnus lifted his head, looking like a disgruntled kitten.

“I don’t have legs anymore,” he grumbled, dropping his head to rest against Alec’s chest. “And my back is going to kill me.”

Alec laughed, soft and contented. He combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, lacing his other hand with his boyfriend’s.

“That’s not what you were saying just now,” he murmured, smiling into the pillow as Magnus lifted their joined hands to whack him on the chest, “ow.”

“Say that again and you won’t touch me for the next week,” Magnus threatened, but there was no real heat to his voice. He shuffled higher up the bed until he was level with Alec and stole a kiss, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Alec hummed, shifting his leg beneath the blanket. He bumped into Magnus’ bare leg by accident just as the other man was falling back asleep on his chest and he jerked awake, cat eyes glaring at him in the darkness.

“Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, pulling him closer. Magnus glowered for another moment longer before his golden eyes closed and Alec smiled to himself when he felt him tangle their legs together beneath the blanket.

“G’night, babe.” He said softly, settling down as Magnus’ answering snore echoed in the air.


	6. Kiss (naked) (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW Challenge drabble.

Of all the things they did, Alec decided that he liked kissing Magnus the most.

He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend get flustered when Alec gave him longer kisses in greeting, just long enough to frustrate him.

Alec liked that he could now fluster Magnus, instead of it being the other way around.

Magnus always wore his glamour around the house, out of habit, but one kiss from Alec could make his knees weak and his control slip.

He always made these sounds that made Alec stir, and his heart beat a little faster.

“This probably isn’t safe,” Alec could not care less. Magnus was naked and wet before him and all he wanted was to get his mouth on his.

The Shadowhunter carded his fingers through his hair, pushing him back, carefully, until Magnus was backed up against the shower wall.

He kissed him, in a tangle of lips and tongue, until all he could taste was Magnus.

A little wandering hand squeezed his ass and Alec yelped, nearly falling over when he pulled away. Magnus was laughing at him, eyes all scrunched up.

Alec kissed him again, nipping at his lips until the laughter turned to moans, and Magnus was rutting against his leg.

“A-Alexander-“

Alec groaned in response to that, flattening his palms against the wall. The water was still falling around them, fogging up the glass. He could smell the shampoo that Magnus had massaged into his hair and feel his half hard cock rubbing against his thigh.

With great reluctance, he pulled his mouth away and before Magnus could gather his bearings, he turned his attention to the golden neck, nibbling and sucking small love bites into the skin.

Magnus was shuddering in his arms, caged between him and the wall, tiny whines and moans escaping his mouth as he allowed Alec to ravish him.

Alec ran his hands along the curve of his ass and smirked against his skin when Magnus let out a startled gasp, his eyes rolling back when a finger traced his rim teasingly.

“We’re both going to be- ah! Late-oh Alexander!”

That was true. And Alec had an important Clave meeting that he simply could not miss, no matter how much he wanted to.

He pressed one last lingering kiss against his boyfriend’s lips and reached for the shower gel with a heavy sigh.

“We’ll continue this tonight,” Magnus shivered at the husky tone and nodded his head eagerly.

Tonight.

He would be looking forward to it all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	7. Masturbation/Clothed Getting Off (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs convincing and Alec is more than adequate for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of the NSFW Challenge

“No, no and no, Alexander. Your mother despises me and no amount of sweet talking can convince me to attend this Christmas party of hers,” Magnus said, leaning against the balcony. He sipped his whisky as he watched Alec move closer to him, a wounded look in his eyes.

“C’mon Magnus. You knows she’s getting better,” Alec tried, wrapping an arm around the warlock’s waist. He pressed their lips together and Magnus melted into him, tilting his head back to accept the kiss.

Magnus’ fingers tightened around his glass as Alec deepened the kiss, twisting around so that their chests were pressed against each other.

A hand slid into his hair and he groaned as Alec tugged at the strands gently, just the way he liked it.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you?” The Shadowhunter’s voice was low, husky with need. Magnus’ breathing stuttered as the hand left his hair and cupped his crotch instead.

Alec was looking at him with dark eyes, pupils blown with lust.

“N…no,” the warlock stuttered as the hand massaged at his balls, his eyes squeezing shut as Alec leaned down again, his lips curling into a smirk as he kissed him.

The whisky glass fell from his hand as he gasped, his back arching when Alec squeezed him playfully. His glamour dropped at the moment, golden cat eyes slitting with pleasure.

“A…Alexander…” He cried out, fingers squeezing into fists as Alec stroked him through his trousers.

Alec kissed him again, hungrily licking into his mouth. Magnus’ knees buckled and he grabbed at his boyfriend for support, gasping and whining as Alec palmed him lazily.

“Sure you can’t be convinced?” Alec’s tone was conversational, but the damn Shadowhunter was smirking, as if he knew he had already won.

Magnus was rutting against his hand, a wet spot forming on the fabric of his pants, panting roughly as Alec sped up his movements, curling his fingers along his clothed cock.

“A-Ah- I’m gonna- I want to-ah!” Magnus’ cheeks were flushed. He could not believe he was so hard, just from Alec palming him through his clothes. He jerked, throwing his head back when Alec squeezed him again, harder this time.

It staved off his orgasm, until Alec slid his hand into his trousers, long fingers curling around his cock.

“No underwear today?” There was an amused smile on the Shadowhunter’s face as he watched Magnus stutter and babble incoherently. His grip on his bicep was bordering on pain now.

Alec thumbed over the head of his cock, tugging at the foreskin lazily and Magnus’ eyes rolled back, his mouth falling open.

He was panting, matching Alec as he started up a punishing rhythm on his length that had Magnus bucking up to meet his hand, low moans and whines emitting from his mouth.

Magnus’ nails dug hard into the muscle of Alec’s bicep as he clung to him, breathing harshly. He was sweating, his thin tank top sticking to his skin as he shuddered and gasped, Alec working him over at a speed that he could barely keep up.

Magnus’ breathing was stuttering, a clear sign that he was close.

“Have I convinced you yet?” Alec asked, his pace slowing all of a sudden.

Magnus whined, as he thumbed over the slit in his cock, the sudden change in pace staving off his orgasm once more.

“A…Alexander, let me-oh god- please!” He gasped, his hips jerking forward. Alec’s hand slowed even more, until it was barely moving and Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, babbling and pleading.

“Please, I’m so close-oh!” A hand tightened around the base of his cock and he whined, loudly.

“Have I convinced you? We’re going to the party right?” Alec was smirking, a fingernail digging into the soft skin between Magnus’ balls.

Magnus clawed at him, torn between pain and pleasure. He was so turned on that his brain was whiting out.

“Yes-yes, anything you want. Just-please!” He begged, his back arching and trying to get some sort of friction against Alec’s hand that was holding him like a vice.

“Thank you,” Alec smiled and he twisted his wrist, working Magnus over and over until the warlock was crying out, nails raking against his bicep, his other hand gripping the balcony so tight his knuckles turned white.

“A…Alexander! I’m- ah- so close!” Magnus’ hips stuttered in its rhythm and then he was coming, clawing at Alec’s shoulder desperately as his body shuddered through his orgasm.

Alec milked him through it, his hand never faltering until Magnus was coming down from his high, face buried in the crook of his neck, breaths coming out in harsh pants.

“You devious bastard-ah!” He gasped when Alec gave him one last twist of the wrist, his body trembling at the overstimulation.

He clung to his Shadowhunter, his legs refusing to support him.

Alec withdrew his hand from Magnus’ pants, smiling at his handiwork. He was hard too, his jeans tented.

“I should…” Magnus gestured weakly at his crotch and Alec grinned, leaning forward to capture his lips.

“Wait till you catch your breath,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Magnus’. He scooped him up, bridal style and Magnus melted into him, too worn out to protest.

“So what’s the dress code?” He murmured softly when they were both curled up on the couch.

Alec leaned over him, a smile curling at his lips.

“Christmas sweaters,” he said brightly, swallowing Magnus’ groan with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	8. Tiny Vicious Things (Magnus vs Dragons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt? on Pinterest about little dragons that sit on our shoulders and are very protective of us.

Their hands had barely brushed together when there was a loud hiss and pin pricks of pain shot up his hand, Magnus immediately flinching back. Alec winced when he raised his hand and there were tiny puncture marks on the skin, red beads welling up to the surface.

“Ow,” he mumbled, glaring at the little onyx dragon sitting on Alec’s shoulder. The dragon glared back, big blue eyes narrowed as it licked at its talons lazily. Alec reached up and stroked a finger down the centre of its head, cooing softly.

Magnus pouted and held out his hand, Alec muffling his laughter as he took it, raising it to his lips to press a kiss on the wounds.

“He’s a vicious thing.” He muttered, glaring at the dragon. The dragon growled at him, flicking its tail. Magnus stuck his tongue out at it as Alec wrapped an arm around his waist, turning to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Lex…” Alec said warningly when the dragon hissed again, baring its teeth. Lex glowered at Magnus, still hissing. Its tail coiled and it crossed its claws in front of its tiny body, settling down.

Magnus sent it a smug smile before pulling open the door of the cafe, motioning for Alec to go ahead.

The door had barely just fallen shut behind them when Clary fell upon them, “Magnus!”

Magnus reeled back in surprise when he got an armful of her, Alec laughing at his shocked expression.

An orange red flash lunged out of her hair, snapping at Magnus and the man jerked back, nearly dropped his friend.

“Call off your dragon!” He yelped when something snapped at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	9. Tumblr Asks I (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never give him such things" + protective Alec

“By the Angel,” Alec breathed when he stepped into the loft. He heard Magnus suck in a sharp intake of breath, wide eyed at the destruction that had been left in their home.

There was glitter all over the floor and when he walked past the couch, his foot stuck. The walls were covered in pink glitter and what looked like Magnus’ lipstick.

“Is that…” Magnus looked faintly green as he stared at the red markings scrawled all over the wall like crayon.

Alec did not give him a second glance, his focus all on the fact that their living room had been trashed and Max was nowhere in sight. He headed straight for the nursery, where as he got closer, he could hear his son giggling and cooing.

He shoved open the door roughly, preparing to yell at his brother but the sight in Max’s bedroom made him freeze.

“Father?” Magnus had turned pale, looking like he really was about to faint. His fingers curled into Alec’s bicep and tightened, as the sight of the Greater Demon, Asmodeus standing in his son’s nursery.

He had baby Max cradled in his arms, bouncing him up and down in the air. Max seemed to have no idea how much danger he was in, laughing delightedly every time Asmodeus pretended to throw him into the air.

The Greater Demon turned when the door slammed open, merely raising his eyebrows and saying, “uh oh, looks like daddies are home.” His lips pulled up into a grin even as Alec unsheathed his seraph blade, his eyes blazing.

“Put him down,” he growled, taking a step forward. Magnus gripped his shirt tightly, too afraid to move. He was eying Max in his father’s arms, trying to detect if there was any distress in his son.

But Max seemed completely unharmed, content to coo and gurgle as Asmodeus stopped bouncing him, cradling him close to his chest.

Alec too was studying the baby warlock, noting the glitter on Max’s lips.

“What the hell did you do?” He stepped forward, his body tense. Max was his son and his family. No one messed with his family.

Asmodeus arched his eyebrows at the Shadowhunter’s hostility, stroking Max’s curly hair gently.

“Oh nothing, just let him into Magnus’ makeup for a little bit. He really liked it. Just like his father.”

Magnus turned even whiter, his fingers curled tight into Alec’s shirt. He opened his mouth but Alec beat him to it.

“You did  _what_?! You’re not supposed to let a baby anywhere near makeup. It’s practically toxic!”

Asmodeus shrugged, wiping a finger along Max’s glitter covered lips absently.

“He’s a warlock, he’ll survive,” he said and Magnus broke, pushing Alec aside to snatch his baby from his father.

“Never  _ever_  give him stuff like that,” he snarled, cradling Max close to him. “ _Especially_  not when it’s mine.”

Alec wondered if he was hallucinating when he saw the Greater Demon’s face fall slightly, lips pressing into a thin line. Asmodeus folded his arms across his chest, looking defensive all of a sudden.

“How was I supposed to know that? It’s not as if I raised  _you_  from a baby,” he countered, glowering at his son. Magnus glared back, smoothing a curl of navy blue hair off of Max’s forehead, swaying slightly.

He kissed the top of his head tenderly before moving to the crib and laying him into it. Asmodeus watched him almost hungrily and Alec tensed, fingers curling around the hilt of his blade.

“I think you should leave,” he said tensely, watching as Magnus moved away from the crib, golden eyes flicking to his father.

“Oh come on, Magnus. You never write and you never visit. I’ve never even  _met_  my grandson. I just wanted to see him,” Asmodeus almost whined and Alec pressed a hand to his temples.

What the hell was happening?

Did he really hear Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell whine about meeting his grandchild?

“Where is Jace?” He said instead, and Asmodeus scowled, jerking his thumb towards the guest bedroom.

Deciding that it was better to ignore whatever the Greater Demon had just said, Alec strode over to the bedroom, shoving the door open.

Jace lay in the bed, blonde hair splayed out every which way, snoring loudly.

“I put him to sleep. See Magnus, I  _am_  capable of non-violence,” Asmodeus snarked and Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly.

“I need a fucking drink,” he said and Magnus nodded, his eyes wide with disbelief. He snapped his fingers and a gin martini appeared in Alec’s hand.

Alec gulped it down and pointed his blade in Asmodeus’ direction.

“Join us for drinks and we can discuss visitation,” he said, ignoring Magnus’ gasp. Asmodeus beamed, giving his son a pointed look.

“I like this Shadowhunter, Magnus. So polite,” he purred, spinning on his heel and striding out.

Magnus had a look of complete disbelief on his face as he stared at Alec.

“Are you out of your mind?! This is my father, Alexander. A Greater Demon, not to mention, a  _Prince of Hel_ l. And you want to discuss  _visitation_?”

Alec sheathed his blade, moving to lay a hand on his fiance’s back. He pressed a kiss against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus melted into him, relaxing against his body.

“Trust me. I think he’s trying.” He murmured when they pulled apart, a hand moving to cup Magnus’ cheek tenderly.

“Give him a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	10. Tumblr Asks II (MagnusXAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be brave, sweetheart" + nervous, magicless Magnus + comforting bf Alec

“Magnus, look out!” Alec yelled, the arrow flying from his bow with deadly precision. The Ravener demon lurched backwards, impaling itself onto the end of Magnus’ dagger.

The warlock’s face was pale as he sliced at a demon rushing at him, cutting it in half. He looked slightly green as demon ichor splattered all over him, stepping back too late to avoid it.

Alec’s arrows picked off the demons one by one before they could reach Magnus but he was not fast enough to stop the one charging straight at the warlock, tail swinging and fangs bared.

Magnus swung, burying his blade into the throat of the demon. But he was too close.

Sharp fangs pierced his hand before the demon melted into nothing. He swore loudly as he yanked his hand away, dagger clattering onto the ground.

Adrenaline surged through him, wiping out the pain that he should have felt and he fought on, slashing and cutting through the demons that Alec’s arrows missed.

Alec felt a little smile pull at his lips as he watched Magnus out of the corner of his eyes.

Magnus had come so far, from losing his magic to training himself in hand to hand combat.

He had confessed to Alec that he had been learned in the arts of combat before, but his magic had always done most of his defending for him.

But now, with his magic gone, Alec had insisted he learnt how to defend himself.

“Alec!”

A blade swung towards him and Alec jerked back, swearing as the demon sprayed ichor all over him. Magnus was staring at him, face white with shock. His other dagger was buried inside of the demon, which was staggering back, emitting disturbing clacking cries.

Alec fired his arrow and the demon melted into nothing. Magnus was watching him, eyes full of fear.

The Shadowhunter took a step towards him, eyes concerned.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Magnus mumbled, still staring at the spot where the demon had nearly stabbed its stinger into Alec’s neck.

“What are you talking about? You’re doing great, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice full of pride as he moved towards his boyfriend.

Magnus did not move. His face was full of nerves as he eyed the rest of the demons scuttling towards them.

Alec’s last arrows dispatched the first two before he slung the bow over his back, unsheathing his seraph blade.

“C’mon. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can have dinner,” Alec said, jerking his head in the direction of the incoming demons.

“Magnus?” The warlock was tense as he bent to pick up his fallen dagger. Blood dripped from his injured hand and he winced, glowering at the nearest demon.

“Alexander, I’m not fast enough.” He confessed weakly. The demon pack was almost upon them now and he could feel his hand begin to shake.

If he had his magic, he could have burned them all into the ground in one fell swoop and they could both go home and have dinner.

But he did not.

His magic was gone. Back to where it came from, to his father and his hideous realm.

The sight of the Eidolon demons were making his stomach turn, a painful reminder of what he had lost to Edom.

“Magnus.” Alec strode up to him, deliberately turning his back on the demons.

“Be brave,  _sweetheart_.” The emphasis on the last word was lost when the first demon leapt and Magnus gasped, shoving Alec aside to slice it into pieces.

“What the hell?” He gaped at his boyfriend. Alec winked, right before another demon lunged and Magnus cut it down, still wide eyed.

“Be brave!” Alec called, ducking to avoid a demon jumping at his head. He slashed upwards, grimacing as demon ichor showered them both.

The motivation to keep Alec safe seemed to have worked and the two of them cut through the demon horde in no time at all, leaving nothing but demon ichor pooling at their feet.

“What did you say?” Magnus asked as he wiped off the daggers in his hands. Alec quirked an eyebrow, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“ _Be brave, sweetheart,_ ” he drawled, lust colouring his every word. Magnus’ eyes widened as the Shadowhunter seized him by the lapels of his grimy jacket, kissing him hard.

“You look  _hot_ cutting up demons,” Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus shuddered, resting a hand on his waist.

“Well so do you,” he mumbled back, a small relieved grin tugging at his lips.

Alec’s eyes glittered with intent and he swept his arm behind Magnus, ignoring the ichor dripping off him.

“Let’s go home,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against Magnus’ forehead.

Magnus nodded, allowing himself to lean against his boyfriend for the long trudge home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	11. Under the Table (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @castleoffandoms and @kinkymagnus discussion of Malec and office sex on Tumblr.

When Alec reached under the table, Magnus thought he was just scratching his thigh. He shot his boyfriend a soft smile and turned back to Luke, fully intending to listen to the leader of the New York’s pack.

Which was why he was so surprised when he felt a hand fall heavily onto his leg, gripping his knee.

He turned his head to look at Alec but he looked fully absorbed in what Luke was saying.

But the hand on his thigh inched higher, very slowly. Magnus blinked in surprise, shifting in his seat.

He shivered as it trailed higher, stroking along his leg almost absently.

Heat started to pool in his stomach as Alec’s hand traced circles on his inner thigh, one of his more sensitive areas. His skin prickled with goosebumps and his fingers curled.

The warlock dropped his head, twitching as all of his attention went to willing down his growing erection.

“Yes, I agree. Perhaps the werewolves can work closely with the warlocks to resolve this. What do you say, Magnus?”

Magnus jerked, eyes widening as Alec’s fingers danced over his groin. His lips parted and his fingers clenched into fists as Alec massaged him lazily.

“Magnus?” Raphael was looking at him with raised eyebrows, as if he knew exactly what Alec was doing under the table and Magnus shifted, sitting up.

“Y…yes, that would work. I would be delighted to,” he mumbled, biting back a groan as Alec popped his button.

Alec hummed in approval and turned to Raphael, gesturing for him to begin his usual report of what the vampires were up to.

Magnus tuned out of the conversation the moment Alec moved his hand, sliding the zip of his trousers down torturously slow.

He shot his boyfriend a look as he thumbed over the head of his half hard cock, regretting his decision of not wearing any underwear.

Alec smirked, the bastard, ducking his head down to hide it. Raphael continued droning on, completely unaware of what was going on.

Magnus’ breath hitched when Alec pulled back his foreskin, playing with the head lazily. His nails dug into the wood of the table and he barely managed to swallow down a gasp.

Alec scraped a nail along the underside of his cock and Magnus must have made a sound because the table went silent.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Magnus inhaled sharply when Alec’s thumb brushed over his balls and nodded tightly, forcing a smile into his lips.

Raphael merely raised his eyebrows, before moving on with his rant.

Alec stroked him slowly, so slowly that he barely even noticed that he moved. All of the blood in his body seemed to rush south, his cock filling up even more at the attention.

He lurched in his seat, the gasp spilling out of him when Alec squeezed him, his fingernails making a squeaking sound against the wood.

Raphael stopped and Alec withdrew his hand swiftly, wiping it on his pant leg before turning his full attention to the vampire who was scowling at Magnus.

Magnus’ cheeks flushed red and he swallowed the whine that threatened to come out as Alec left him bereft, his attention now occupied with placating Raphael.

He slid his hands under the table, carefully tucking himself back into his pants. There would be no hiding the wet spot that his leaking cock had caused and he knew he would have to stay back after the meeting.

He could not very well be walking around the Institute with a raging hard on.

Magnus took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself as Alec opened up the table for suggestions.

As Luke and Raphael listed ideas, a hand crept up his inner thigh again, the simulation going straight to his already hard cock.

Magnus shivered, pressing his lips tightly together to suppress the noises that he wanted to make.

He shot his boyfriend a pleading look when Alec stopped touching him, moving to distribute papers to the other two representatives.

“Thanks for coming, guys. We got a lot covered. See you all next Tuesday?” Alec ignored the squirming warlock beside him, smiling warmly at the rest of Cabinet.

Luke and Raphael murmured their assent and stepped out of their chairs.

For a moment, Magnus thought he would be asked to join them but Alec’s hand curled around his thigh and squeezed, far too close to his crotch for comfort.

He made a strangled sound when Alec rubbed at the bulge in his trousers that was quickly covered up by him saying, “I have some things that I have to discuss with Mr Bane, you guys go on ahead.”

The smirk on Alec’s face when they were the only two in the room was downright dirty.

Magnus arched back with a low moan when he rubbed him again, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. He shuddered and gasped when Alec claimed his lips, his hand still moving over his cock.

“Did you like that?” Alec’s eyes gleamed as he watched Magnus pull away, panting heavily as he worked him over the fabric of his pants.

“P…please!” Magnus gasped when Alec thumbed over the head of his cock, dropping his head onto his arms. He was trembling, little pants and whines escaping his mouth.

Alec pulled away abruptly and he whined, reaching out to grab him.

“Not here. My office, in five.” It was an order, and the way Alec said it in his Head of Institute voice made Magnus’ breath stutter.

He nodded obediently, watching as Alec walked out of the room with a smirk tugging on his lips.

He was  _so_  fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	12. How Malec Ended Up with Chairman Meow (MagnusxAlec)

_Meow_.

“Did you hear that?” Alec asked, turning his head round trying to find the source of the sound. The rain was pouring all around them but Magnus’ magical umbrella was keeping the both of them perfectly dry.

Magnus raised his head from where he had it nuzzled into Alec’s neck and looked around. It was loud and hard to speak over the roar of the rain so he could not see how Alec could have heard anything in the racket.

 _Mrow_.

The weak pathetic sound came again and Alec unwrapped Magnus’ arm from his waist, concern furrowing his brow. He stepped out from under Magnus’ invisible umbrella, much to his boyfriend’s consternation, the rain immediately drenching him.

 _Meow, meow_.

It sounded as if it was right behind him and Alec spun around in the rain, wondering if he was finally going nuts when a flash of white caught his eye.

 _Meow_.

“Magnus, Magnus look,” Alec whispered, gesturing to the black and white tabby that was walking along behind him, mewling pitifully.

Magnus tutted, flicking his wrist to dry Alec’s clothes as he crouched down, cooing softly at the kitten.

The kitten’s fur was matted to its body from the rain and it was shivering violently.

Alec reached out with his hands and the kitten flinched, staggering back and hissing and spitting at him. Magnus had to conceal a laugh at the shocked look on the Shadowhunter’s face.

He got down to the kitten’s level as well, dropping his glamour so that his golden cat eyes gleamed in the dark.

The kitten meowed and padded forward, looking at him warily.

Much to Alec’s dismay, it circled Magnus once, before wandering right into the circle of his arms, mewling in content. Magnus cuddled it into his arms, unzipping his jacket to tuck it closer against his body.

“What the hell? I got wet for you,” Alec complained, glaring at the furry little bundle curled up against Magnus’ stomach purring happily.

Magnus laughed, putting his glamour back up again. He glanced around him furtively, before flicking his wrist, a shimmering portal swirling into existence before them.

The kitten meowed in fear and huddled down into the warmth of Magnus’ jacket, not moving until they were both removing their boots and jackets.

“Hey kitty,” Magnus called gently as the kitten poked its head out from inside his jacket. He scooped it up, setting it carefully on the rug before shrugging out of the constricting leather.

The kitten mewed and pawed at his leg, trying to jump up at him. Alec watched it with fascination as Magnus petted it, bending down to look at the furry little face.

“Hey,” he whispered and the kitten turned to him, batting at his nose with its paw curiously.

Magnus made a strangled sound.

They looked too cute together, his heart was about to give out. He squatted down and the kitten turned its attention back to him, scrambling up his leg until he was forced to hold it.

“He likes you too much,” Alec grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. He was pouting, Magnus realised. His big bad Shadowhunter was  _pouting_  because a kitten preferred Magnus over him.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus laughed, leaning over to kiss him. The kitten squealed in his arms, climbing up to perch onto Alec’s shoulder.

It sat there, glaring down at Magnus and licking its paw, looking far too judgmental for a cat.

Magnus shook his head fondly, scratching it gently on its head.

“What are we naming it?” Alec asked, reaching up to pet the kitten with two fingers. The kitten purred and settled down, uncaring of the wet spot it was going to leave on Alec’s shoulder.

“I was thinking Chairman Meow,” Magnus said with a grin, and Alec laughed at him, smiling as he tugged his boyfriend closer.

“Only you, Magnus, would give your cat a pun for a name.” He mumbled as Magnus kissed him again, snaking an arm around his waist.

“So Chairman Meow?” Magnus scooped the kitten off Alec’s shoulder, flicking his fingers at it to dry it off.

The kitten, now newly christened as Chairman Meow, shook itself as its fur fluffed up and dried.

It mewled hungrily and Magnus magicked a bowl of milk out of thin air, setting both Chairman and the bowl back down.

“How about, we let him settle down and you join me in the shower? Hm?” Magnus winked and Alec felt heat pool in his stomach.

He grabbed the hand Magnus offered to him and followed after him, nearly breathless with excitement.

“ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	13. The Mortal Mirror Part I (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly by the movie Europe Raiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, there will be more. I have intentions of making this a full-fledged fic but that requires a lot of planning so it will take time.

“Let him go,” Alec snarled, pointing his pistol at the head of the man he called his father.

Robert turned around, raising his eyebrows at the sight of his eldest son, as if he was not surprised. Alec’s heart was hammering in his chest as he took in the sight of Magnus, bound in chains and suspended in the air above the catwalk.

His lip was split and bleeding, a dark purple bruise covering his left cheek. There were scratches on his face, made by rings on knuckles and his shirt was torn open, red welts curling around his chest and abdomen. His makeup was smudged and he looked so defeated, strung up like an animal.

It was enough to make Alec’s heart crack.

His grip on his gun tightened as his father motioned to the guards standing around Magnus to stand down. He could see the wicked looking whip in one of their hands and had to tamp down the wave of rage that swept through him, focusing all his attention on his father.

“You are nothing to him, Alexander, nothing,” Robert said coldly, watching his son’s shoulders tense. Alec did not speak, tilting his chin defiantly. He was taller than he, he would not be struck down.

“You have no right to dictate what Magnus means to me, or I to him,” he replied, his eyes hard. His finger inched over the trigger and Robert raised his hand, the whip whistling through the air.

Alec’s heart clenched when he heard Magnus cry out, sobbing as another welt rose up across his exposed stomach. The muscle in his jaw worked as he fought to keep his temper under control, moving his finger off the trigger.

“Leave him alone,” he gritted out before the guard could swing his whip again. Once Magnus was safe, he was going to break that man’s neck himself, promise be damned.

Robert arched an eyebrow and Magnus screamed, loud and heartbreaking when a burly man slammed his fist into his ribs. Alec could hear the bone crack from where he was standing and was barely able to restrain himself from shooting the man dead right then.

Magnus was panting, gasping as sweat dripped from his hairline, trickling into the little cuts and welts that they had inflicted on him. He writhed in his bonds, sobbing softly, fingers curling around the chains.

“Give it to me, and I will release him,” Robert said, lip curling as he watched Alec bite his lip, eyes flashing with agony. His son turned to him, glowering darkly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec said, his eyes full of unbridled fury. He was clutching his gun so tight that his knuckles were turning white. The promise ring Magnus had given him sat heavy on his finger, glinting in the dim light.

Robert smirked, shaking his head. Magnus arched with a shout when the whip slashed him across his back and Alec squeezed his eyes shut, his body tensing once more.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Alec. Give it to me.”

“I don’t have it,” Alec lied, the weight of the disk in his boot pressing against his ankle. He made to take a step forward and Magnus screamed again, another bone crunching as a fist made contact with his ribs once more.

Alec winced, his teeth digging into his lip so hard that he could taste metallic blood. He kept his gun level as the whip slashed down twice, Magnus’ moans of pain echoing in his ears.

“Liar,” Robert snarled, holding his hand out. “Give it to me or your precious boy toy dies.”

Magnus whimpered weakly when he was yanked down, the barrel of a gun pressing harshly against his temple.

“Alexander no,” he whispered when he saw Alec’s eyes fill with fear. The disk in Robert’s and consequently, Valentine’s hands, would wreak havoc upon the world. His lips clamped shut when the guard slammed the back of the gun roughly against his head, his vision swimming with stars, muffling his shout of pain.

“Stop it!” Alec stepped forward and his breath hitched when the man clicked the safety off. The light in the far tower flashed and he inhaled sharply.

That was his signal.

“Give me the Mortal Mirror, Alec, and I will let him go,” Robert’s tone was dark and dangerous as he stared up at his son’s unyielding face. Alec turned to look at Magnus, who was shaking his head violently before the man holding the gun caught hold of his chin, tipping his head back.

“Turn the gun away from him, and I’ll give you the Mirror,” Alec said tightly. Magnus made a wounded noise and his eyes were full of despair as the man lowered his gun from his temple. Robert held up a hand as Alec dropped to one knee, sliding a hand into his boot to pull out the disk that he so desired.

He held out his hand and Alec made to put the disk into his hand, biting his lip hesitantly, as if he was reluctant to part with it. His hand shook and just before Robert could close his fingers around the disk, there was a loud bang.

The man closest to Magnus yelled, falling to his knees as red bloomed across his chest. He was dead on the floor before anyone knew what was happening. Another bang and another man dropped dead, foaming at the mouth.

Robert spun around, ready to scream at his son, but Alec was already gone, shooting down men in his path as he ran towards Magnus.

Isabelle was already there, fingers working at the chains that bound him. She flashed her brother a dangerous grin, spinning around to kick down a man that rushed at her, the heel of her stiletto boot stabbing into his body.

Jace was twirling his twin blades, cutting down anyone that he could reach. His bicoloured eyes were blazing, a smile curling at his lips as he stabbed one sword into an approaching guard, executing a perfect spin as he yanked the blade out of the screaming man, slashing across the chest of another.

It was a dangerous dance, his blades flashing. Alec moved to join him, the shots of his pistol finding their mark every time.

They were quickly joined by Clary, the fiery redhead with her poison darts causing anyone who crossed her, painful and gruesome deaths.

By the time the guards were all lying dead at their feet, Robert was nowhere to be seen.

Isabelle had worked Magnus loose from his chains and was slowly lowering him to the ground.

Alec was the first to move for him, worry creasing his brow. He knelt beside his boyfriend, cupping his cheek to examine the damage.

Magnus’ breathing was laboured and he was clearly in pain, sweat dripping down his face. He groaned when Isabelle rolled him over gently onto his back, moving aside his torn shirt to see the extent of his injuries.

His eyes were glazed over but when Alec called his name, he responded weakly, his hand twitching. Alec brushed back a lock of his sweaty hair and press a kiss against his temple, his heart clenching as his sister scanned the rest of Magnus’ body.

“I don’t think he can walk,” Isabelle murmured as she rested a hand against Magnus’ unmarked cheek. The skin was worryingly warm to the touch and he was beginning to shiver.

“Are his ribs broken?” Alec asked, moving the shirt to run a hand along Magnus’ body. If any of his ribs were more than just cracked, they would not be able to move him for fear that the bone would pierce his lung.

Magnus whimpered in pain when his hand grazed against the purpling bruises on his ribcage. His breathing quickened and he shifted, gasping when he tried to catch Alec’s arm.

“It hurts,” he grimaced when he inhaled, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain was crippling, and it hurt every time he breathed.

Alec’s lips pressed into a thin line and he moved his hand along the bones, searching for any broken shard. Magnus was whimpering, his breathing hard and heavy and it killed Alec to see him in so much pain.

“We need to get him to a hospital,” he murmured, moving his hand away. There were no broken bones that he could feel which was a good sign, but Magnus’ back was drenched in blood, the whip having broken through skin.

Now that he was closer, Alec could see more bruises on his boyfriend’s body and what looked like cuts where a knife had been dragged through his skin. He was still bleeding and his breathing was getting shallower as time passed.

“C’mon.” Alec slid an arm beneath Magnus’ legs, trying his best not to shift him too much as he lifted him into a bridal carry. With Jace and Izzy flanking him, they made for the exits as Simon’s voice flared to life in their earpieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	14. "I'm things." (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self-indulgent.

“He’s late,” Jace scowled, glowering at the watch Isabelle had given him for his birthday. There was a loud clattering behind Magnus’ bedroom door before it fell open heavily, Alec stumbling into the room, cheeks flushed and hair dishevelled. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned and there was a bruise, many bruises, in fact, lining the slope of his neck.

“How is it possible that you’re late for a dinner at  _your_ place?” Jace asked, rolling his eyes at his parabatai. The flush on Alec’s face darkened and he rubbed at his face absently, moving to grab the glass of Coke that Clary had poured for him.

Well aware of everyone’s curious gaze on him, he stuttered, “sorry, I was doing things,” before taking a big swig of his drink. 

Before anyone could respond, the door swung open again and Magnus limped out, looking incredibly self-satisfied. He seemed completely put together, save for the purpling hickeys on his neck. 

“I’m things,” he said proudly and Alec spluttered, coughing wildly as liquid spewed everywhere. Poor Jace had leapt out of his seat in shock, Isabelle and Clary were sniggering at the other side of the table.

“Magnus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	15. Against the Wall (MagnusxAlec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the NSFW challenge and also a "prequel" to "I'm things"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is purely self indulgent smut that happened to fit into the NSFW challenge.

“We should probably- oh!” Alec gasped when teeth scraped against his deflect rune, the sensation making his knees buckle.

His fingers curled into Magnus’ shirt as the other man rutted against him, panting into his neck.

“We have time,” Magnus mumbled, whimpering when Alec tightened his grip, flipping them around so that he was pinned against the wall.

“Fif…fifteen,” Alec groaned, dropping his head to mouth at Magnus’ neck. He nudged his legs apart, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

Magnus murmured assent, tugging insistently at the hem of Alec’s shirt. Alec let him pull his shirt off, burying his face back into Magnus’ neck right after.

With a lot of tripping and stumbling, he managed to get his pants off, his cock already half hard.

Magnus groaned and snapped his fingers, vanishing his own clothes with a smirk. Alec bit him in retaliation, relishing in the moan that he let out, hands wrapped around his waist.

“You couldn’t have done that for me?” He murmured, leaning down to swallow Magnus’ lips, one hand reaching around him to trace his rim slowly.

Magnus threw back his head, moaning loudly as Alec’s finger dipped experimentally into his already slick hole.

“A-Alexander,” he gasped, when Alec turned back to his neck, slipping one finger inside at the same time. He was arching into Alec’s body, spikes of pleasure rippling through him when their cocks rubbed together.

His glamour flickered and fell as Alec brushed against his prostate, smirking into his skin when he felt Magnus let out a desperate moan.

“Alec, please!” Alec hummed against him, slipping a second and third finger in quick succession. His tongue laved over a purpling bruise on Magnus’ neck, soothing over the bite marks.

“I should drag this out, until our time is up and leave you wanting,” he mused and Magnus groaned, trying to fuck himself down on the fingers.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled and Alec laughed, large hands wrapping around Magnus’ thighs.

“Up,” he jerked his head and Magnus was lifted into the air, his legs moving automatically to wrap around his hips.

Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck, groaning as he sank down onto his cock.

“Give me a timer,” Alec murmured, before capturing Magnus’ lips again. For someone who had been opposed to the idea in the first place, he was very enthusiastic.

Magnus tilted his head back as Alec pulled away, snapping his fingers sharply. His body jolted against the wall as Alec thrust into him, pleasure setting his nerve endings on fire.

“Alexander!” He cried, nails digging into Alec’s shoulders as he was pressed against the wall, Alec’s cock rubbing against his prostate just the right way.

Alec grunted in reply, hitching one of Magnus’ legs higher. That made his cock slide in deeper and they both moaned loudly, Magnus’ nails leaving red angry scratches on Alec’s back as he scrabbled for something,  _anything._

There was a tingle against Magnus’ skin as he felt someone pass through the wards surrounding their home and Alec stilled, panting softly.

“What is it?” He asked, dropping his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus snapped his fingers, stifling a groan when Alec began to move again.

“Our guests are here,” he gasped, burying his face into Alec’s neck. Alec’s cheeks flushed but he continued moving.

Sweat was dripping down his face as Magnus dragged him into a heated kiss, one that made his toes curl with pleasure.

“Hurry up and touch me,” Magnus groaned. He could not reach his cock, not when Alec was pressed up so close against him.

Alec raised his eyebrow. Both his hands were curled against Magnus’ thighs, keeping him aloft.

“Can’t, do it yourself,” he choked out when Magnus clenched around him, muffling his pants into his neck.

“Fuck,” Magnus gasped, shuddering against the wall. There were probably marks on his back now, from the friction. Heat pooled in his gut even as there was a rough knock on the door, Jace’s voice calling out for Alec.

The knob in the door turned and Magnus fisted a hand in Alec’s hair, pulling as his balls drew up against his body, the thrill of almost being discovered turning him on even more.

“I- I’m close!” He gasped, throwing his head back. He was so close, barely teetering on the edge. He just needed a little more, just a little bit more.

Alec had his face buried in his neck, mouthing at the bruises, his fingers pressing so hard into Magnus’ thighs that they left marks.

“Fuck- Magnus!” He gasped, his release ripping through him like a tidal wave, turning his knees to jelly. Magnus made a strangled sound when he was suddenly filled with hot cum, fingers curling into fists in Alec’s hair. It was enough to push him over the edge, spilling white ribbons all over both their stomachs.

Alec staggered, barely able to catch himself against the wall before he dropped them both. He managed to get a hold of Magnus’ thighs and pulled out before setting him on his feet.

“Shit,” Magnus panted, his knees buckling the moment they hit the floor. They could both hear Jace talking outside the door, complaining about their tardiness.

He snapped his fingers and Alec yelped when the mess on his stomach disappeared, his clothes reappearing on his body. Magnus was so out of it that his magic could not fix the mess of Alec’s hair and the massive collection of hickeys on his neck.

“Go entertain them,” he mumbled, slumping back against the wall, still naked. A slow smile played at his lips and Alec moved closer to kiss it off his face.

“Stop smirking,” the Shadowhunter muttered even as he smiled too, combing a hand through the mess of his hair. Magnus ignored him, pulling him for a kiss heated enough make his cock stir and his body go stiff in anticipation for a second round.

“Our guests,” Magnus reminded him, pushing him away.

“Shoo,” Alec staggered when he was shoved away, and out the door, his cheeks flushed and his cock half hard in his slacks, his family’s judging faces all turned towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	16. Fairytale AU (MagnusxAlec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this came from. I just read Uprooted by Naomi Novik which by the way is an amazing book with really great language and this just popped into my head. Again, it is in the works. Yes, it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. I really appreciate all the enthusiastic comments on my Tumblr but this fandom is really intense! And I feel a lot of pressure to do a good job on every piece of writing so please be patient!

“You can save him,” Maryse murmured, casting her eyes over her sleeping son. She did not believe for a second that the mundane would have the courage or the heart to walk into the freezing Woods to save her son.

“How? Tell me how,” Magnus was clutching at straws. Maryse despised him, that much he knew. But he would do anything, anything to save his Alexander.

“You must go hither to the Woods uncovered, with nothing but a silver dagger. Kill the guardian that stands at the edge and take out its heart. Its blood smeared on your blade will give you protection from the creatures of the Wood. Deep within the heart of the Woods, there is a spring. Its waters will heal any ailment and it will heal my son.

“To take from the spring you must first give. Cut your hand and drip the blood over the stones by it. Only then you can take the spring’s waters. But be warned, the chill in the Woods in wintertime is unlike any other. It will freeze you quicker than if you were outside of it. Take nothing from the Woods except the water and drink not a drop from it yourself.”

Magnus bowed his head, making no comment and went off to prepare himself for the journey he was to undertake. Maryse watched him go with a touch of surprise in her eyes. She did not expect him to be quite so fearless.

-

Magnus practically collapsed by the bank of the spring. His hands were slippery with blood and his body was covered with it. Some of it his and the rest, the guardian wolf’s.

He had not escaped unscathed. There were claw marks across his chest, neck and face, his tunic ripped to shreds. He was limping, a bite in his left leg still dripping blood.

Worst was the cold winds that bit him to the bone as he made his way deeper into the Woods’ heart. His hands were freezing and the blood from the guardian’s heart was trickling down his trousers where he had stuffed it into his pocket.

He had encountered creatures of the Woods as he ventured deeper, the chill cutting through his torn shirt and into his flesh like knives. The air was so cold that it hurt to breathe, every lungful of air he inhaled burning like fire.

Still, he forged on, even when his lips were blue with cold and he was trembling, his golden skin having lost their glow.

The creatures avoided him as he limped through the Woods, the snow turning his hair white. Puffs of white smoke were rising from his lips by the time he heard the trickling of spring water. He was as parched as he was frozen, and he would have liked nothing more than to drink the cool sweet water that ran through the spring.

But he remembered Maryse’s words and knelt before the running water. It was difficult to draw his knife, the metal sticking to its sheath and even harder to hold out his hand, caked with blood.

His hand shook as he drew the blade across it, red blood beading to the surface. He made no noise, turning his fist over the stones by the bank and letting the red beads fall.

As soon as the first drops touched the cold stone, Magnus felt his strength leave him. If it were not for the fact that Alexander needed him, he would have curled up by the spring and gone to sleep.

But love gave him strength and with a whispered prayer, he uncorked the vial he had brought with shaking hands, dipping it into the water.

It was icy cold, so cold that it burned like fire. He gasped, and nearly dropped the vial.

The water felt as if it was seeping through his skin and into his veins. It burned, so much that Magnus wanted to give up.

He was freezing, his fingers felt as if they were about to fall off, and he was weak, so weak that he did not know if he had the strength to even make the trek back to the castle.

But Alexander needed him. Even if it killed him, Magnus would bring him the cure.

Shivering, he yanked his hands from the water. The vial was filled, the water inside as clear as a mirror.

Magnus shoved it haphazardly into his pocket, staggering to his feet.

He would make it back to the castle if it was the last thing he did.

-

It was with shaking hands that he uncorked the vial, Isabelle steadying him as he lifted it to Alec’s lips.

At first, nothing happened, and he feared that Maryse had sent him on a fool’s errand.

He was trembling like a leaf, and if he tried to take another step, he thought that he would collapse.

His frozen fingers curled weakly around Alec’s hand, the prince’s skin warm against his.

“Alexander,” he whispered softly under his breath, “please, wake up.”

Isabelle was praying under her breath, Jace’s face taut with anticipation as he knelt as his brother’s side.

Slowly, Alec’s lashes fluttered and when his eyes finally opened, the flush of fever gone from his cheeks, everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief.

“Magnus,” he called softly, pushing aside the blankets to reach for his lover.

“Magnus!” He cried out in shock when the man swayed on his feet and collapsed.

Alec leapt to his feet, falling to his knees beside Magnus. He wrapped Magnus’ hands in his, gasping at the chill.

“Oh, love,” he breathed, staring down at his lover’s pale, blue lips, “your hands are so cold.”

-

“What did you do to him?” Maryse had to admit, this was not the welcome she was expecting when her eldest son was awoken from the fever that had ravaged his body for the past weeks.

Alexander was standing tall in the doorway, his face dark and furious. But there was a healthy flush to his cheeks and he was alive.

Maryse rose from her seat by the fire to embrace her son, only for him to push her roughly away.

“What did you do to Magnus?” He growled angrily and she looked taken aback.

“He would have done anything to save you,” she replied, glowering. She was surprised that Magnus lasted as long as he did.

“Of course he would, he loves me,” Alec snarled and Maryse closed her eyes. She despised this man that had stolen her son’s heart. In her eyes, he was not worthy of Alec’s love.

“I suppose he does, seeing how he walked through the Woods in winter to bring you water from the spring. I’m surprised he survived the guardian at all,” she remarked coldly and Alec bristled.

“He is mundane, Mother.”

“Precisely why he should have perished in the guardian’s hands.” Alec snarled at that, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“Save him,” he said, his tone icy cold. Maryse looked at him as if he had gone insane.

“What?”

“I said, save him,” he repeated, his body trembling with rage. “You sent him to the Woods and he is dying. His hands are like ice and he is non-responsive. The ice spreads through him like a poison. I need you to save him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	17. Morning Lazy Sex (MagnusxAlec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the NSFW challenge. Also because I just really wanted to write Malec morning sex.

Alec blinked his eyes open, smiling as Magnus snuffled sleepily against him. He pressed a soft kiss to his hair and then another to his shoulder before sitting up, watching Magnus’ skin glow gold in the thin stream of sunlight coming through the window.

The Shadowhunter slid his hand along Magnus’ side, smirking to himself as he admired the collection of hickeys he had left on Magnus’ thighs. Magnus did not even stir as he dipped a finger lazily into his hole, still loose from their activities the night before.

He traced the rim of his hole gently, feeling his cock stir. Shifting, he reached for the lube that had miraculously made its way onto the bedside table last night and uncapped it, drizzling them over his fingers.

Slowly, so as not to jostle Magnus too much, he slid a finger into Magnus’ hole, grinning to himself when Magnus made a muffled sound into the pillow.

He crooked his finger, brushing against his prostate in a way that pulled a sleepy moan from his boyfriend.

Alec tilted his body, pulling his finger out and smearing lube all over Magnus’ rim. His cock was already half hard and the slide was easy as he worked his way in, trying not to groan too loud at the warmth enveloping his cock.

“Uh, huh?” Magnus slurred, when the head of Alec’s cock brushed against his prostate lightly, the haze of sleep lifting slightly from his mind. Alec stilled, one hand resting lightly on Magnus’ hip as he pressed another kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus shifted, murmuring something incoherent before his lashes started to flutter. Alec draped himself over his boyfriend, beginning to move his hips. He groaned when Magnus clenched around him, the warlock beginning to stir.

Magnus threw back his head just as Alec purposefully missed his prostate, moaning aloud. His fingers fumbled in the sheets as he turned to look at his Shadowhunter, grinning madly at him.

“Good morning,” Alec rocked his hips forwards and Magnus shuddered with a groan.

“Good morning, indeed,” he murmured when Alec pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips, turning his head to receive it.

Alec smirked against his skin, thrusting his hips lazily as he stroked one hand along his side. Magnus grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers before Alec flipped him onto his front, bringing his hands above his head.

Magnus whined, but lay pliant as Alec pressed kisses against his skin, his hips rocking languidly into him. He giggled when he blew a breath of air against his ear, arching back into him.

Alec nuzzled at Magnus’ neck, making little love bites as his lover shivered beneath him, making little moans that pleased him greatly.

“What brought this on?” Magnus mumbled curiously, biting back a moan when Alec brushed against his prostate. His fists clenched when he did it again, heat pooling in his gut.

Alec mouthed at his ear, relishing in the delicious moan that Magnus made before answering, “I just wanted to wake you up.”

Magnus hummed, the sound morphing into a low moan as Alec reached around him to grip at his cock. He sped up slightly, and soon, Magnus was rolling his hips to meet his thrusts, back arching as Alec left more hickeys all over his broad shoulders.

“Al-Alexander!” He gasped when Alec sank his teeth right at the top of his spine, thrusting his hips as deeply as he could. His hand was thumbing the head of Magnus’ cock, smearing precum all over it.

Alec grunted, fingers pressing his wrists into the mattress and Magnus found himself trapped in an unbreakable loop of pleasure. He moaned wantonly, bucking desperately as he was brought closer to the edge, his voice breaking at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled into his skin, panting as he rocked his hips harder, every thrust pressing right up against the spot that made Magnus see stars. His hand worked him over, the warlock’s fingers clenching in the sheets.

“C-Close,” Magnus stuttered, his eyes rolling back. His orgasm was so close that he could almost touch it. Alec pressed his wrists harder into the mattress and the motion sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure into his gut, coupling with Alec’s low groan as he spilled into Magnus’ body.

Magnus whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as his orgasm took him by surprise, white splashing all over Alec’s hand.

They both laid there panting, Alec’s fingers loosening from Magnus’ wrists. Magnus made a sound of protest when he shifted, his cock catching on the rim of his hole.

“Magnus, we need to clean up,” Alec murmured, stroking his clean hand over Magnus’ sweat damp hair. He pressed a kiss onto the purple bruise he had sucked into the nape of his neck and his boyfriend shuddered.

“I don’t wanna,” Magnus whined, squirming when Alec peppered kisses against his cheek.

Alec shook his head fondly, pulling out as gently as he could. Magnus grumbled as the warmth left him, but turned over onto his back, admiring the way the sunlight streamed over Alec’s skin.

“If you get up now, I’ll blow you in the shower,” Alec winked and Magnus’ eyes widened. He scrambled to his feet in record time, catching hold of Alec’s hand.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	18. Shit, I Forgot to Ask You (MagnusxAlec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something I saw on Pinterest.

Magnus was just about to get up and pour himself more lemonade when the first notes of War of Hearts floated through the air. He grinned, abandoning his quest to pluck up his phone from his nightstand. 

“Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and flopped back onto his bed, grinning to himself. Sue him, he might have the tiniest crush on his best friend.

On the other end, Magnus could just about make out the sound of traffic behind him, cars honking and traffic lights ticking. Alec sounded frazzled and disturbed as he spoke hurriedly as if he was being rushed, “what colour should I wear to prom?” 

Magnus blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly had not been  _that._ He sat up, cradling his phone to his ear.

“Um, I don’t know, why?”

Alec huffed and Magnus found himself even more confused when he replied, “well, don’t we have to match? What are you wearing? I know you’ll wear some outrageous colour just to stand out.”

Magnus was baffled. Since when was he going to prom with  _Alec_ of all people? Alec had never expressed any interest in going to prom, much less asking him. 

“Alec,” he said slowly, folding his legs up to his chest. He really hoped that this was not a prank. Wetting his lips, he continued nervously as Alec hummed in response, “since when are we going to prom?” 

There was silence on the other end. It went on for so long that Magnus thought the line had been cut. He was just about to cut the call when-

“Shit,” Alec murmured, so quietly that Magnus barely heard him, “I forgot to ask you.” Magnus felt such a huge wave of relief wash over him that he began laughing uncontrollably, falling onto his back. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Alec whined and Magnus could almost picture the red flush that was climbing all over his face. He swallowed, choked on his giggles and mashed his face into his pillow as Alec grumbled into his ear, something about regretting being best friends with him.

“No you don’t, you love me,” he gasped in between laughs and Alec laughed too, sheepishly. Magnus spluttered, swallowing one last giggle before sitting up. 

“Ask me, you doofus,” he said fondly and managed to keep in his laughter until Alec had finished stuttering out his question. 

“Uh- Will… Will you got to the prom with me?” 

Magnus smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he replied, “of course, you better bring me a corsage,” just to hear Alec begin to panic. 

“Izzy, what the hell is a corsage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	19. S01E04: Raising Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Magnus Appreciation Month Week 1: Canon

“No, I won’t run from my problems and neither should you.”

Before her sentence was even close to finished, Magnus felt all the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up.

 _Danger_.

“Look out!”

His body tensed just as a girl’s voice rang out, a red-fletched arrow flying through the air almost instantly.

Magnus spun around at the sound of a man’s moan of pain as the arrow connected with its target, striking the assassin right where he stood.

He opened his palms, ready to defend himself just as the Shadowhunter beside him, (Jack? Jason?) unsheathed his seraph blade.

But the man was already on the ground, blood pooling from the wound in his heart, dead.

Magnus’ blood chilled at the sight of the curved blade in the man’s hand.

He had meant to kill him.

Before he could say or do anything, a young man dressed in Shadowhunter gear pushed past Clary, dark eyes flickering in the dim light.

He crouched over the dead man, pressing fingers to his jugular before drawing the weapon from his hands, twirling it lazily.

The archer barely spared Magnus a glance, moving straight to the curtain from which the assassin must have come from, pulling it away to check for more.

Magnus could hardly lift his eyes from the man’s lithe form as the words spilled out of his mouth.

“Who are you?” He said, almost to himself.

Magnus’ mouth went dry when their eyes finally met.

Dark stern hazel eyes glowered at him as he sheathed the blade at his hip.

Magnus’ eyes travelled to the defect rune marked against the archer’s neck and had the sudden urge to put his mouth against it and listen to the sounds the man might make. He heard that runed flesh always remained sensitive.

But there was no time. Valentine had found him and as much as Magnus wanted to stay and find out the man’s name, he had to go, before he was compromised. He could only hope that the man survived long enough for them to meet again.

“Magnus, wait!” Magnus spun around, his thoughts still whirling through his mind as the Shadowhunter babbled something about him being his only hope.

“Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen,” he said before running into the portal. As he stepped through into his temporary lair, he felt a sharp tug on his right arm and when he lifted it up, a single cufflink was missing from his sleeve.

 _Well shit_.

He lifted his head and his jaw hit the ground.

There was glass shattered all over the floor, almost all of the lamps broken. The room was dark with only the silver light of the moon streaming in.

Dark stains littered the floor, and Magnus could smell something metallic emitting from them.

 _Blood_.

The warlock froze when he heard a woman scream and something crash to the ground further away from the living room.

He bolted, his legs carrying him towards the sound of the fight. A ripple of blue smoke sent the attacker toppling onto the ground but there were two more, one of them pulling a seraph blade from the woman’s chest. She toppled onto the ground, blood pooling around her still body.

Bile rose up in his throat and Magnus’ hands tightened into fists. Bolts of blue light flashed through the air and the assailants were dead before they had even reached him, falling onto the ground with solid thuds.

Magnus wondered how many warlocks had already been killed, murdered in the home that they thought was safe. Guilt swelled in his chest and he did not see the man coming straight at him from behind.

Blinding pain flashed through his shoulder as he spun around, just in time to see the white flash of a seraph blade slice down his side.

Magnus cried out in shock, a blast of magic sending the Circle member flying over the staircase. He doubled over, fingers curling around the wound. Blood was already seeping into the sleeve of his blazer, staining the expensive fabric.

He cursed under his breath.

The shadowhunter rose from the dust, swinging his long sword as Magnus backed away, back into the living room where he had come from. He hoped that Clary Fairchild would be stupid and stubborn enough to use his cufflink to track him down, or more of his warlocks would die.

He dodged away when the Circle member made a swing at him, laughing when he flung a wall of magic at him.

With a sweep of his hands, a bookcase toppled from the wall, inches from where the man was about to step.

“Your magic’s strong, warlock,” Magnus twitched at the derogatory way the man said his race, glamour falling to reveal golden eyes with slitted pupils. The cocky bastard stepped over the fallen shelf, raising his sword, his next words crushing Magnus’ soul.

“Much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning,” Magnus’ heart sank even as the name slipped out before he could stop himself.

“Elias.”

The man grinned at the look on his face, ducking another wave of magic rippling towards him.

“Well lucky for us, he sold you out before I took his warlock mark,” Magnus bit back a cry, his eyes blazing. Spoils were illegal, have been for many years, not that the Circle cared.

This man had killed one of his dearest friends, and still had the nerve to dismember his corpse. Bile rose up in Magnus’ throat and he thrust out both hands, shaking with barely suppressed anger.

A shockwave of magic shot from his hands and the man moved just out of reach, panting.

“Cat’s eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection,” the man sneered and Magnus felt as if he might throw up at the very thought. His fingers clenched into fists and he was just about to lunge forward when the man yelled, his left leg collapsing beneath him.

A red fletched arrow stuck out of the flesh, crimson blood dripping onto the ground. Magnus wasted no time, magic flowing white between his palms that he directed straight the Circle member, killing him almost immediately.

It was a cleaner death than he deserved. Magnus thought bitterly as the white faded from his hands.

“Well done,” a rich smooth voice came from behind him as he composed himself, refashioning the glamour over his eyes. He healed himself as discreetly as possible, releasing a tiny jolt of magic to clean his blazer.

“More like medium rare,” the pun slipped out before he even registered what he saying. He spun around, lips parting in surprise at the sight of same Shadowhunter that had saved his life. He smiled when he saw the pupils of the young man dilate, a sure sign of attraction. Flirting, he could handle.

“I’m Magnus,” he said, stepping toward the Shadowhunter. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced?”

“Alec,” the man was staring blatantly, eyes fixed on Magnus’ face. Magnus stared right back, a smile curling at the edges of his lips.

Up close and away from the dim lighting of the club, the Shadowhunter was even more gorgeous than he remembered. Tousled dark hair and stunning hazel eyes, Alec was a work of art.

“Oh, uh… we should really… You know, probably get… You know,” as if stunned by the attention, Alec stammered and stuttered and Magnus took pity on him.

“Right, we should join the party,” he cut him off and Alec looked relieved before turning and striding out of the room, his arrows clinking in his quiver.

That was the first time he  _properly_  met Alexander Lightwood and though he did not know it yet, Magnus was about to be very very glad that he met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	20. Tumblr Asks III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: So I went to an animal shelter today and I had an idea, maybe because he doesn't have magic Magnus goes to an animal shelter while Alec is Shadowhunting and he sees two kind of old high maintenance dogs that aren't doing very well and since he has a big heart he takes both of them home after doing a shopping trip for both of them and when he gets home Alec is there and is just so in love with him when he sees these two dogs waddling beside Magnus into the loft while his boyfriend looks so happy

If Alec Lightwood was a dog, he would look exactly like that. With big hazel eyes and fluffy black fur.

Magnus was enraptured by the dog, looking up at him with its puppy dog eyes. It was far from being a puppy, the shelter’s volunteers had told him that it was probably about nine to ten years old.

But it looked so soft and gentle that Magnus could not resist stopping to pet it.

“Does it have a name?” He asked as he stroked the spaniel on its fluffy black head. The dog cocked its head at his voice, sniffing at his hand curiously before giving it a gentle lick.

It seemed incredibly lethargic for a dog that was only on the brink of being called elderly.

“Oliver,” the volunteer said kindly, reaching over the gate to scratch at its head.

Oliver lifted its head up at its name, sniffing the air before dropping its head back down, content to let Magnus keep petting it.

“Can I sit with him?” Magnus asked. He was very taken by the old dog, rubbing gently at its long ears.

The volunteer nodded her consent and unlocked the gate, Oliver shuffling back slightly before lying back down again.

“Hello, old man,” Magnus crooned, settling himself down beside the dog.

Oliver looked at him with one curious eye before stepping carefully into his lap and curling up.

Magnus stroked him gently, long broad strokes along the dog’s flank. The volunteer smiled at the sight of the content dog, bending to pet his head.

“Do you have a dog?” She asked and Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

“No, not really. I just have a very bossy cat, Chairman Meow,” he replied.

The volunteer laughed with him and then left him alone, telling him to look for her when he was done. She had a conspiratorial spark in her eyes when Magnus hurried to explain that he was only there to look.

So he sat there, petting the old dog who was very content to lie in his lap, snoozing away.

By the time the volunteer returned, Magnus had already made up his mind. But his eyes caught on the German Shepard limping behind the volunteer.

“I thought you would like to have a look at this old girl,” she explained hurriedly when Magnus looked up at her with questions in his eyes. “Her name is Angel.”

At that, a smile tugged at Magnus’ lips. Gently, he coaxed Oliver off his lap and watched as the dog limped over to him, sniffing curiously.

Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused when he held out a hand, remaining still for the old dog investigate.

“She’s blind,” he stated, and the volunteer nodded, looking incredibly sad.

“She has cataracts and at her age, it’s too risky to put her under,” she explained, bending to let Angel sniff her hand.

Magnus hummed softly, the cogs in his mind turning.

He had the means and the space to house them and they would be excellent company. They were both high maintenance dogs and he could devote time to them both.

“What’s the adoption process like?”

-

The smell of food cooking wafted through the air when Alec opened the door. He could smell the dinner cooking the moment he came down the hallway towards Magnus’ loft and his mouth was already watering.

“Magnus! I’m home,” he called as he toed off his boots, setting his bow and quiver down on the rack Magnus had specially constructed for him. A tiny grey ball of fluff padded out to him, mewling as it twined around his ankles.

Alec smiled, bending to pick up the cat.

“Hey, Chairman,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss on the feline’s head. Chairman Meow squirmed in his arms, sharp little claws pricking through his clothes before settling, meowing as he petted him.

He wandered towards the kitchen, wondering what Magnus had cooked up for dinner. A soft bark echoed through the sizzling of the pan and he froze, Chairman tensing in his arms.

“Magnus?” Magnus looked up from where he was cutting up chicken liver, a pan sizzling away merrily beside him, smiling when he saw Alec peek around the doorway. Alec stared at him, then at the two dogs curled up at his feet.

“Welcome home, Alexander,” Magnus shifted, nudging Oliver gently with a foot. The Cocker Spaniel rose to his feet, waddling over to Alec as he stepped into the kitchen, the Chairman still hugged to his chest. Alec looked down at the dog, his eyes going wide with surprise and then glee.

He plopped Chairman onto the counter, much to the dismay of the cat and Magnus, and dropped onto his knees to pet the dog. Oliver responded just as enthusiastically, nuzzling into his hand and lolling out his tongue. He licked his face and Alec laughed, a sound of pure delight.

“So you’re more of a dog person,” Magnus commented dryly, though there was a smile curving on his face. Alec looked up, grinning widely as he wrapped his arms around the dog, falling onto his back in delight.

Oliver was panting, licking at his face and wriggling on his chest, infected by his enthusiasm. Magnus shook his head fondly, reaching out a hand to pet the Chairman who was watching the proceedings from his perch with a look of horror on his feline face.

“Don’t worry Chairman, I still love you,” he soothed even as he turned on the tap, rinsed his hand and went right back to chopping up the chicken liver. Alec was holding Oliver to him, cooing at the dog.

Angel seemed to be drawn to him too, limping slowly over to the Shadowhunter, sniffing curiously. Alec looked up and his eyes widened a second time.

“You got  _two_?” He blurted and Magnus laughed. He had gotten the dogs for himself, for something to do, to devote his attention to but having Alec love them so much was always a bonus.

“Yes but they’re not for you, love. They are for me.” He gestured to the pans sitting on the stove, emitting delicious smells. Alec cocked his head curiously as he moved into a sitting position, setting Oliver into his lap.

“Pet therapy,” he explained, and Alec flinched, guilt flashing across his face before it was gone, his fingers threading into Oliver’s fur. He nudged the dog off his lap gently and rose to his feet, moving to kiss his boyfriend.

Magnus melted into him, putting the knife down. Alec’s arm slid around his waist as he pulled him closer, inhaling his familiar scent of Indian sandalwood. He loved that the Shadowhunter was using his shampoo now.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked when they pulled away, a hand moving to cup the warlock’s cheek. His eyes were full of concern as he stroked his cheek and Magnus nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

‘I will be,” he murmured against Alec’s lips. He hoped that was true. Alec was watching him, thumb still stroking idly over his cheekbone.

“I’m here for you, Magnus. No matter what. I know you say you’re fine, you always say you’re fine. But it’s okay not to be fine,” Magnus’ heart stuttered and Alec must have caught the expression flitting across his face because he reached out, gripping his hand.

“I won’t rush you, but please don’t push me away,” he said softly and Magnus pressed himself harshly against his boyfriend’s chest, barely able to stop the tears from falling.

“Yeah,” he murmured and Alec reached over to turn off the stove, wrapping him into a tight hug that lasts for several long moments, enough for the animals at their feet to start getting antsy, nudging at the back of Alec’s knees and barking.

“I love you,” Alec said as they pulled back, smiling softly and Magnus’ heart constricted.

“I love you too,” he replied, turning back to his liver. He could still feel Alec’s eyes on him, the concern burning into his skin. Ever since he had come back from Edom, his magic given to his father, Alec had been guilty. He had shown his guilt until Magnus, brimming with grief and sorrow, yelled at him.

Alec slept on the Institute for several nights after, until Magnus called him back when he was ready. It was not about him after all. It was about Magnus being okay. And Magnus knew now, that Alec would do anything for him to be okay.

“Off you go to shower. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” he said and Alec nodded, moving to press a final kiss on the top of his head.

-

“No, Ollie, stop, stop!” Alec stopped for a moment in the entryway, smiling as he took in the sight in front of him. It had been a few days since Magnus had adopted the two dogs and they had taken to the loft fairly well.

Magnus was lying on the couch, the black cocker spaniel on his chest. He was smiling so brightly, his head thrown back in laughter as the dog licked at his face, yapping happily. Angel limped over to Alec, head cocked curiously as she sniffed at his boots.

Alec was mesmerised. He had not seen Magnus laugh like this ever since his confrontation with his father. And the dogs had made it possible.

“Hi,” he grinned, “cheating on me with the doggie?”

Magnus gasped, sitting bolt upright as he wrapped his hands around the dog on his chest. His eyes were widened dramatically as he fell back onto the couch, holding Oliver to his chest.

“Oh no, you caught me!” He exclaimed and Alec laughed with him, scooping Angel into his arms before falling onto the couch with her.

“As long as you’re happy,” he quipped and as Magnus looked at him with his golden eyes shining, he knew he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	21. The Moment I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write a fic using this song ever since I heard it like when it came out but never had good characters for it. But Magnus was perfect. I’m really happy with this. In case y’all don’t know, the song is The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift. The lyrics are explained somewhere online and I took that because I really really enjoyed the angst. Hope you guys liked this!

To say he was excited would be an understatement. He had been planning this party ever since Alec’s birthday had passed.

It wasn’t every day that you turned twenty one after all.

The venue was picture perfect, the lights strung up along the windows giving off the perfect glow, the bar full to bursting.

He was colour coordinated with Alec, his suit made of expensive Italian silk. Burgundy with silver buttons, the colour matching his nails. An original design by him, one of the very first of his newest line, M.Bane.

The invitations had been sent out almost a month in advance and everyone had replied. Even  _he_  had replied, the one that mattered the most.

Magnus had been over the moon, his hands shaking with overwhelming emotion when he received the letter, addressed in formal handwriting that the sender would be attending his party. He had folded the letter and tucked away carefully in a box of his most prized possessions.

He almost had not sent out that particular invitation, almost let his bitterness get the better of him. But Alec had convinced him and now he was  _coming_.

It would be more attention he had ever shown to Magnus in his entire life, taking one night out of his exceptionally busy life to attend his birthday party.

Magnus had been watching the doors all night, jumping a little every time they opened, hoping and praying that he would walk through.

“Hey,” a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around, startled from his quiet brooding. Alec was standing beside him, a martini glass in hand and a concerned look on his face. “You okay?”

Magnus managed a weak smile before his gaze was darting towards the doors once more. He tensed when they swung open and was disappointed when two girls walked in arm and arm, whispering softly to each other.

“He did say he was coming, didn’t he?” He asked quietly and Alec knew immediately who he was referring to, gently wrapping Magnus’ fingers around the delicate stem of the glass.

“He did,” he confirmed, rubbing soothing circles into Magnus’ shoulder. He glanced at his watch warily. “Maybe he’s running late.”

The party was already in full swing and a half hour had already passed. Most of the guests were already present, mingling on the dance floor and by the buffet tables.

Alec gestured for Magnus to drink up, before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth gently. Magnus melted into him, sufficiently distracted for the moment, to demand a proper kiss.

“Hey Magnus, it’s your party! Don’t just make out in the corner with Alec!” They pulled apart at the rude interruption and Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s adopted brother.

“Go,” Alec pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead and steered him in Jace’s direction. “Enjoy your party.”

Magnus gave the doors one last glance before letting Jace pull him away, into the crowd that had gathered on the dance floor.

Alec watched him go with a smile pasted on his face until he was out of sight before letting it drop. Gripping his phone, he slipped away from the party to one of the more secluded corners.

Biting his lip, he dialed the number he had saved into his phone weeks before the party. The phone rang for a long while before going straight to voicemail. He tried thrice more, each time growing more and more frustrated as it went to voicemail each time.

“Alec!” It was Isabelle, a bright pink drink in her hand and a wide smile curving on her face. “Come dance! Magnus is asking for you!”

Admitting defeat, Alec slid his phone into his pocket and went to join the crowd.

“Magnus! Finally! Where have you been?” Maia’s smile was bright, the light glinting off her brilliant white teeth as Bat twirled her around, laughter swirling around them.

Magnus smiled back, glancing down at his watch and back at the door again. His heart sank.

Two full hours had gone by and there was still no sign of him. He managed a nod and a smile at his friends, feeling his stomach turn over.

He said he’d be here.

People flocked around him, calling out happy wishes and congratulations on the release of his new line. The clock ticked by as he frolicked with his friends and colleagues, eyes flickering to the door every few moments.

Still he clung on, hoping and praying. He spotted Alec as Underhill spun him on the dance floor and his boyfriend looked happy, smiling from his spot by the bar. Magnus glanced towards the door again, the faint flicker of hope in his chest slithering away.

 _He was not coming_.

A wave of dizziness swept over him as Underhill released his hand and he pushed his way out of the crowd, fighting the urge to throw up. The lights were dazzling him as he fled out of the ballroom, stumbling in search of a bathroom. He would not let anyone see him cry.

He  _said_  he would be here. His stomach churned as he slammed open to the door of the bathroom, locking it behind him before he collapsed onto the floor. The world felt like it had been ripped out from beneath him.

Tears were filling his eyes as he curled into himself, the tiny little part of him that had let himself hope finally crumbling away. His chest hurt, his heart feeling as if it had been cracked into two.

Magnus felt as if someone had reached into his chest and tore out his heart. He was hollow and his stomach was sinking to his toes. The tears poured out of him, a waterfall of emotion as he hugged his knees close to him.

There was a gentle knock on the door and he let out a little sob, glancing up.

“Magnus?” It was Alec. He must have seen him run out of the ballroom.

Magnus sucked in a painful breath, feeling as if all the air had been taken out of his lungs. He stifled another sob and crawled to his feet, turning the lock in the door quickly.

“Oh Magnus,” Alec shut the door behind him, twisting the lock shit before enveloping him in his long arms. And Magnus was crying again, the waterproof mascara on his lashes finally giving up to the onslaught of tears. It had fought bravely.

For as long as Alec held him, the world melted away and all he was aware of was the hole torn in his chest and the tears streaming down his face. Alec just held him, as he whispered brokenly against his chest, “he said he would be here.”

He did not know how long they sat there, Alec having moved them to sit against the wall, his head tucked under his chin. Fingers stroked his hair gently, careful not to mess it up and lips pressed against his forehead.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into Alec’s chest. A hand smoothed down his back as he hiccuped, the sobs finally quieting.

“Alec? Magnus! It’s time for the birthday song and cake!”

Isabelle’s voice rang out from behind the closed door, echoed by Clary’s “why’s the door locked?”

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat as Alec looked down at him, answering the unasked question in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” he croaked and his boyfriend squeezed him close before they were rising to their feet. Magnus huddled to Alec’s side when he unlocked the door and Isabelle squeezed in immediately, her girlfriend following close behind.

They let out loud gasps at the sight of Magnus’ face, streaked with mascara.

“Oh Magnus,” Clary murmured, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Magnus went willing, turning his head away so that he would not mess up her dress.

Isabelle hugged him too, even as Clary asked, “what happened?”

Magnus spread his hands, looking completely dejected as he said,” he said he would be here.”

His voice cracked and Alec moved to hold him before he could cry again, gently wiping away the stray tear that was tracking its way down his face.

Clary’s mouth was set into a thin line as she began pulling makeup wipes out of her purse. Magnus let them take off his makeup and redo it, focusing on steadying his breathing to hold back the tears that threatened to make a reappearance.

They all knew how much it meant to him when  _he_  had replied to the invitation stating his attendance to the party meant to celebrate both Magnus’ coming of age and his success.

“Come on,” Isabelle murmured when they were finished, gripping her friend’s arm tightly. “We’ll go out together.”

The others nodded, Alec rubbing soothing circles into Magnus’ back. Magnus inhaled, bracing himself for the questions that he would definitely be flooded with.

“What the hell were the two of you doing in the men’s room?” Jace asked incredulously when they exited the bathroom. Simon was standing beside him, hand poised to knock. “It’s time for cake,” he said and Magnus smiled tightly.

“Let’s go then,” he said.

The moment he arrived back in the ballroom, his entourage in tow, the partygoers burst into song. In the midst of the chaos, as he was pressing the knife through the bottom tier of the cake, he heard Simon ask quietly, “where is Asmodeus? Didn’t you say he would be here today?”

His hand shook and his teeth clamped down hard on his lower lip. His breathing stuttered and he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. Alec shot the man a poisonous look before moving behind him, wrapping his hand gently around Magnus’ shaking one.

“Hey,” he murmured into his ear and Magnus relaxed slightly. There were catcalls and whistles as Alec helped him sliced through the cake, people making wedding jokes as they handed out the cake.

Magnus managed to keep the tears in until the party was well over and he was in their shared bedroom, dressed only in his boxers and the covers drawn up to his chin.

Alec was in the shower when his phone rang, the familiar number showing on the screen.

Magnus sucked in a breath, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. He swiped over the button and brought the phone up to his ear, his hand trembling.

“Hello, father,” he murmured and the voice on the other end was just as cold as he remembered, softened only by the apologetic tone the man adopted. Magnus’ heart clenched.

“Magnus, my son. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t make it tonight,” Asmodeus sounded as stiff and formal at nearly two am in the morning as he did at an office meeting.

The tiny part of Magnus that still desperately wanted to do his father proud cracked and disintegrated as he replied, his voice quivering, “yeah.”

“I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me prompts on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


	22. Tumblr Asks IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask: Magnus, having a fear of needles (for some reason), has to get a blood test because the Shadowhunters are trying to deal with a (not fatal) virus outbreak and they want to make sure he doesn't have it (he doesn't) Either way, he downright refuses to have one so Alec has to practically (lovingly and gently but firmly) drag him there. //Too much?//

“But you’re alright with my arrows?” Magnus glowered at his boyfriend, hiding his face in Chairman’s fur. Alec was kneeling on the other side of the couch, one hand extended, a pleading expression on his face. And he clearly could not tell the difference between weapons and instruments of torture.

“That’s different,” he pouted and Alec looked as if he did not know whether to laugh or cry.

“Magnus, my arrows are pointy,” he said, “and far more deadly than a tiny needle.”

Magnus shook his head vehemently, jostling Chairman Meow. The cat glared at him before squirming out of his arms and padding over to Alec, purring loudly.

The warlock glared and muttered under his breath, “traitor.”

Alec smiled, looking far too amused for Magnus’ liking. He crouched over his boyfriend, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

“Come on, Magnus. It’s just a blood test, you must have done so many in your life,” he coaxed and Magnus snorted, folding his knees up to his chest and pouting like a child.

“Doesn’t mean that I like them,” he grumbled, “besides, I hate blood.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at that proclamation, seating himself as Chairman Meow climbed into his lap. He winced when the cat kneaded at the fabric covering his thighs, sharp little claws pricking him.

“You patch me up all the time,” he pointed out and Magnus growled, gripping his knees closer, ignoring the fact that he probably looked like a petulant child.

“That’s also different. I don’t like seeing you hurt!” He protested and he could see Alec bite back a smile. Chairman meowed loudly and butted at Alec’s hand, prompting the Shadowhunter to start petting him.

“Magnus, we need to make sure you don’t have it. It’s not fatal but I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Alec reasoned and Magnus knew he should listen to his boyfriend. The rational part of his brain was telling him that as well, that he was just being a baby and was making a mountain out of a molehill.

But some fears were not rational. It was just a thing, a phobia. Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn had a phobia of needles.

“No, I won’t do it,” he said, curling in on himself and Alec sighed, reaching over to take Magnus’ hand.

“I’ll hold your hand while they do it?” He tried and Magnus shook his head, golden eyes squeezed shut. “Please?”

Another head shake and Alec gave up, slumping into his boyfriend.

“Okay then,” he murmured, Magnus cracking open one eye to look at him.

“Okay?” He asked cautiously and Alec nodded his head wearily, clearly too tired to argue.

“Yo don’t have to do it today. But we do have to get it done some time,” he said and Magnus hissed like a cat even as his arms wrapped around him in a hug.

-

“No, Alec, I can’t do it,” Magnus whined as Alec pushed open the door of the infirmary with his shoulder, his hands preoccupied with keeping Magnus’ hands locked in his.

Isabelle looked up from where she was bent over the table and smiled. Setting down the needle she had been sterilizing, she rose to greet Magnus, wrapping him in a hug before he could portal away.

“I’ll hold your hand, Mags, I promise,” Magnus panicked as Isabelle guided him towards the chair, hands reaching out for Alec.

“No, no,” he squirmed and a burst of magic exploded from his fingers, startling all of them. Izzy leapt back in shock, eyes wide at Magnus’ magical outburst.

Alec simply looked resigned as he moved over to his boyfriend, letting Magnus bury himself into his arms.

“He has an irrational fear of needles,” he explained to a startled Isabelle and his sister’s lips quirked.

“So like your fear of spiders then,” she quipped and Magnus lifted his head out of Alec’s chest to grin.

“I told you so,” he poked his boyfriend gently and Alec rolled his eyes. He threaded fingers into Magnus’ stiff hair and tugged at it in reprimand. Magnus glowered back at him in return, pushing him away and sticking his tongue out in a show of extreme maturity.

Isabelle watched the entire childish exchange with an amused smile, shaking her head slightly. She never thought she would see the day where Magnus Bane would resort to childish methods to get out of doing a  _blood test_ of all things.

“Come on gentlemen, let’s just finish this,” she said, reaching for her tray of needles. They rattled in the metal tray and Magnus flinched away, his reaction immediate. Alec tugged at his jacket gently and Magnus protested, hugging it close to him. He was scared damnit.

“Alexander…” He pouted, trying to make himself as pitiful as possible. Alec did not look at him, studiously keeping his eyes on his sister. Magnus squirmed when Alec tugged at his jacket again, Isabelle moving to stop him from trying to escape.

“Come  _on_ , Magnus.”

Together, the two of them managed to strip Magnus of his protective jacket. Magnus curled in on himself as much as he could when Alec took hold of both his hands, moving to settle in the seat next to him.

“Behave and I’ll reward you later,” Magnus shivered when his boyfriend leaned in close, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of his hand. He felt Isabelle pull up his sleeve and whimpered, scrunching up his body. Alec seemed to know exactly what he needed, beginning to talk loudly about some assholes from the Clave that had visited the Institute and made comments about how he ran the place.

Magnus turned his attention to placating him, startling only when the anesthetic cream was rubbed onto his skin. He tuned out immediately, when Alec squeezed his hand, catching his attention once more.

“They started undermining my authority and I swear to god…” There was a gentle prick, like an ant bite and then Isabelle was covering the area with a cotton pad.

She patted his hand with a smile before stepping away. “You’re done.”

Alec was smiling at him as Izzy put a plaster onto the tiny pinprick in the crook of his elbow. Magnus rolled his eyes at the proud look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Stop looking so smug,” he pouted and Alec laughed, helping him out of the chair.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked as they walked out of the Institute together, Magnus having wrangled a free lunch out of his boyfriend in return for doing the blood test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me prompts or just talk to me on tumblr, [snippets-of-imagination](https://snippets-of-imagination.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). I’m still a newbie to the fandom and would love to just talk theories and stuff!


End file.
